Modular furniture is a popular method of furnishing in places such as schools. Standard pieces of modular furniture include various components, some of which are similar, if not identical, that assemble together to form a piece of furniture, such as a chair. In the traditional arrangement, furniture, and even modular furniture, is bulky and takes up considerable space during transport, including shipment, and is thus costly to transport. Attempts to remedy this problem sometimes involve furniture kit assemblies that are difficult to assemble, often requiring one or more tools. Additionally, previous pieces often lacked the options of height adjustability and locking connecting mechanisms. There is a need for an improved modular chair assembly. Certain embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.